Mine the Diamond
by Amberdiamondswords
Summary: Swords accidentally chips off a piece of her diamond sword while sharpening it. She'll have to go through a music montage in order to find a new diamond to repair it. (Featuring Pickle Overlord as Tim Tim)


**At Swords' Palace**

Swords sat on her beautiful Diamond Lordess throne chatting with one of her author friends over the phone. At the same time, she was sharpening her diamond sword with an equally sharp knife

"No, since DDS ended I've kinda been sitting around, feeding the Pokemans and frequently sharpening my sword out of boredom...ten reviews and two flames...oh no they were guests so I deleted them...well we all gotta cope with haters sooner or later."

The sharpening knife became caught on a nook on the side of the sword. Swords gave a frustrated look as she tried pushing the knife forward.

'Come on...come on you son of a-'

A diamond shape fragment flew out of the diamond sword and landed on the floor, disappearing into thin air. Swords (who's eyes were so wide that it almost took up her whole face) dropped the knife and her sword onto the floor. Her friend was questioning what the noise was

"N-n-nothing it's just uh...I gotta go...everything's fine just a sudden situation...no Pickle Overlord I don't need-"

She paused for a brief moment

"...Actually, I could use some help. How soon can you come over?"

* * *

><p>"What's this all about Swords?"<p>

Pickle Overlord asked as she jumped off of Twilight. Swords had taken her to a hilly area with several caves. Swords started going though the satchel that she kept on Twilight.

"I accidentally chipped out a diamond from my diamond sword, now I need to get a piece to replace it."

"But...isn't diamond unbreakable?"

"Yes, but my sword goes by Minecraft logic."

"Right...so what do we do?"

Swords pulled out two iron pickaxes, tossing one to Pickle Overlord

"We're gonna mine a diamond."

_**Diamond Mining Montage Song**_

**Swords:** _It's about time that I find a diamond_

_It's about time that I mine a diamond_

**Swords and PO:** _It's about time that I find a diamond_

**Swords:** _Hope the diamond doesn't mind when I mine it_

_Diamond, diamond, I'll mine a diamond__  
><em>

**Diamonds:**_ When I find the- _

**Swords:**_ Diamond, diamond, if I could find one.__  
><em>

**Ratchet:**_ When I find the-_

**Swords:**_ Diamond, diamond, I'll mine a diamond  
><em>

_Hope the diamond doesn't mind when I mine it._

**Clank:**_ What would you do with the diamonds?  
><em>

**Swords:**_ Put em on a stick.  
><em>

**Diamonds:**_ Why would you do that to diamonds?  
><em>

**Swords:**_ Cause Imma crazy chick.  
><em>

**Ratchet:**_ How will you fuse all the diamonds?  
><em>

**Swords:**_ I put em on a table in a certain pattern depending on the item that I want to make  
><em>

**PO:**_ A table!  
><em>

**Swords:**_ With a click diamond items get made.  
><em>

**PO:**_ With a table!  
><em>

**Swords:**_ My own diamond sword in this case.  
><em>

**Diamonds:**_ What kind of table is that?  
><em>

**Swords:**_ It's a table of crafting. It's how we all craft things.  
><em>

**Clank:**_ But how's it bend diamond?  
><em>

**Swords:**_ Cause that's what it has to do.  
><em>

_So I can forge the most ultimate tool.  
><em>

_It's about time that I find a diamond.  
><em>

_It's about time that I mine a diamond  
><em>

_It's about time that I find a diamond  
><em>

_Hope the diamond doesn't mind when I mine it.  
><em>

**Swords and PO:**_ It's about time that I find a diamond_

_It's about time that I mine a diamond_

_It's about time that I find a diamond_

_Hope the diamond doesn't mind when I mine it_

**Swords:**_ So I break through the rock.  
><em>

_Cut through block after block  
><em>

_And I finally find what I'm destined to mine  
><em>

_I raise up my pickaxing arm one more time  
><em>

_As soon as I make sure it's cool with the diamond.  
><em>

_Diamond, would you mind if I mined you?_

_Diamond, answer me or I'll think you don't mind my pickaxe running through you.  
><em>

_I hear no objection, time to get to mining, mining, I mine the diamond.  
><em>

_Mining, mining, I mine the diamond._

_Mining, mining I-_

*Swords' pickaxe broke in half after a few strikes at the diamond ore*

**Swords:** My pickaxe broke! No matter...

_I'll mine the diamond with my hand, my hand_

_I'll mine the diamond with my hand, my hand_

_I'll mine the diamond with my hand, my hand_

_I'll mine the diamond with my hand!_

**PO:** Dude, you can't mine diamond with your hand!

**Swords:** Yeah we'll see about that

*Swords punched the diamond ore several times, but the ore disappeared*

**Swords:** Wha-where'd it go?

**PO:** You have to use a pickaxe or it disappears

**Swords:** OH-NO! Now I gotta find another one...

* * *

><p><strong>That was a dare left from the Diamond Dare Show and I just HAD to do it!<strong>

**The rights to this song goes to the almighty Toby Turner**

**Also, Pickle Overlord was featured in this because I owed her. Also, Diamonds is her OC, so that character doesn't belong to me. **

**Ratchet: WE don't belong to you!**

**Clank: We are property of Insomniac Games**

**Swords: Yeah, well you live at my palace, so deal with it! **

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


End file.
